Design
by Suki Pie
Summary: "Hei, Richie Rich saja punya roller coaster di rumahnya," [Levi Song Festival 2016; day 7]


**Didekasikan buat Levi Song Festival 2016.**  
 _Day 7 : pop [designer skyline © Owl City ]_ _semacam mangkir dari tugas dan menjelang uas berakhir_ 8 _"D terima kasih sudah mampir /o/_

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**  
 _Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

 **"D** e **s** i **g** n **"**

* * *

 **.**

"Sini, berikan tanganmu."

Itu terjadi pada puncaknya musim salju, begitu dingin dan masih terbilang pagi hari. Ketika Levi sibuk memakaikan segala pakaian seperti _hoodie_ , dipadu dengan mantel, lalu ditimbun kembali dengan jaket parasut tebal dan ia kesusahan mengaitkan kancing di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Erwin sudah lebih dulu menemukannya di lobi _resort_ lantas menarik tangannya tanpa permisi. Tanpa bisa Levi cegah untuk menariknya kembali.

"Hari ini, masih tidak bisa bermain ski?" tanya Erwin, mata birunya terlihat sangat jeli sampai kancing kecil itu berhasil dikaitkan. Bahkan sengaja menarik ujung jaket agar membungkus jemari Levi lebih hangat lagi.

"Pasti sibuk," jawab Levi, akhirnya. "Tidak ada satu pun kamar yang tidak di- _booking_ , semuanya penuh dan sebagian besar dari mereka akan datang hari ini."

"Wah, akan sangat sibuk sekali, ya."

Sebenarnya, Levi juga tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuat pria pirang itu bersikukuh untuk bermain ski bersama. Mengingat tujuan awal Levi datang ke Slovakia hanya untuk membantu pekerjaan di sebuah _resort_ milik paman dari pihak ayahnya. Dan sedikit melupakan rasa sakit hatinya, oke. Pasca kepergian dua kawannya selama ini, Farlan dan Isabel, yang telah memutuskan untuk pergi ke bagian dunia lain karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Dari setiap _email_ yang mereka berdua kirimkan untuknya, Levi masih belum bisa merasakan bagaimana indahnya air terjun Niagara itu atau luasnya padang rumbut di Afrika. Yah, setidaknya dua orang itu masih mengingat dirinya dan keadaan mereka baik-baik saja.

Lalu, soal Erwin, itu benar-benar di luar prediksi Levi.

Kalau tidak salah, terakhir mereka bertukar sapa itu terjadi saat hari kelulusan di universitas. Levi tidak pernah merasa mengenal Erwin sedekat bagaimana mestinya, tidak menganggap hubungannya seperti Farlan dan Isabel, tidak pernah juga melakukan interaksi khusus dan jika bukan karena Hange yang seringkali mempertemukan mereka, Erwin mungkin tidak akan tahu kalau Levi Ackerman itu pernah hidup.

Tetapi, begitu batang hidung pria itu muncul tiga hari yang lalu setelah kurang lebih enam bulan belum bertemu kembali, sikap Erwin terlihat sangat... _friendly._ Dan hangat. Dan cengiran lebar juga aneh yang membuat Levi berpikir seberapa banyak stok senyum pria yang kembali ditemuinya ini.

Aku sedang mengerjakan suatu desain, jelas Erwin kala itu ketika Levi bertanya, dan sedikit hiburan di tempat ski. Aku suka ski dan warna putih-putih itu. Juga birunya langit. Tempat ini sangat bagus, Levi.

Erwin tidak membawa teman, tidak membawa rekan kerjanya, tidak juga datang bersama keluarga besarnya. Hanya Erwin Smith, tidak ada siapa pun. Levi rasa itu menyedihkan, namun begitu ia menangkap bagaimana bibir itu melengkung lebar dan cara bagaimana iris biru langitnya berpendar antusias setiap pagi, ia berasumsi kalau menyedihkan dan Erwin bukanlah perpaduan yang tepat. Entah apa yang sedang pria itu kerjakan, tapi Slovakia memang tidak buruk juga.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Levi mendongak. "Ya?"

"Apa yang akan kau pikirkan," tanya Erwin sekali lagi, mengubah pertanyaannya,"kalau lihat benda itu?"

Levi spontan menoleh, mengikuti ke mana perginya jari telunjuk Erwin. Ia melihat garis yang melintang sepanjang mungkin, setinggi ribuan kaki dari atas tanah. Di antara garis-garisnya itu, jejeran monorel tergantung dengan apik. Sedikit agak mengerikan kalau tiba-tiba saja putus meski Erwin selalu meyakinkan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa bahkan jika mereka berada di satu menorel yang sama.

"Warnanya kuning?"

Erwin tergelak. "Tidak salah juga, sih," ia tertawa puas, dan lekas berhenti saat Levi menyikut perutnya. "Maksudku, tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau kau ingin memiliki satu yang seperti itu di rumah?"

Sebelah alis diangkat. "Kalau pun ada, kau pasti sudah gila."

"Hei, Richie Rich saja punya _roller coaster_ di rumahnya,"

"Itu film Erwin, astaga."

"Baiklah, baiklah, jangan dilanjutkan." Erwin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya sedikit pusing karena membuat desain rumah untuk sendiri itu jauh lebih membingungkan daripada membuat untuk orang lain."

Ah, Erwin pernah bercerita tentang desain dan Levi mengerti sekarang.

"Kau ingin rumah yang bagaimana, Levi?"

Pertanyaan dari seorang Erwin Smith itu, ya, tidak pernah bisa Levi tebak ke mana arahnya. Tapi toh, pada akhirnya Levi selalu bisa memberikan jawaban.

"Jendela kaca di langit-langit,"

"Oh?"

" _Well,_ bagaimana menjelaskannya. Mungkin itu sesuatu yang bagus, berpikir sambil melihat langit."

Levi pernah membayangkan ruangan kecil di lantai teratas atau loteng, yang sepenuhnya dilapisi kaca-kaca tebal dibandingkan dinding beton. Ia membayangkan berkas-berkas cahaya yang masuk, membias dengan caranya sendiri, kemudian ia akan telentang di atas lantai. Bermodalkan kedua lengan sebagai bantal dan memandang jauh langit di atasnya. Itu, pemikiran bocah sekali. Tapi garis-garis tipis akibat kumulus yang lewat selalu mengingatkannya tentang Farlan dan Isabel. Seolah ia membuat desain-desain sendiri dalam kepalanya. Apa pun yang bisa Levi lukiskan di atas sebuah kanvas warna biru, seperti mata Erwin. Seolah ia menulis hidupnya secara diam-diam.

"Itu unik," Erwin mengusap dagunya pelan, tampak menimang. " _Well_ , agak _mainstream_ tapi unik."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Bahu Levi mengedik tak acuh. "Sekarang, aku harus siap—"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," lengan berhasil ditahan, Levi nyaris terjungkal dan Erwin menahannya dengan cekatan. Serentetan kalimat protes tidak jadi Levi ucapkan begitu Erwin lebih dulu merogoh saku jaket parasutnya, menarik _bonnie hat_ wol berwarna toska dengan hati-hati, sebelum kemudian menahan kepala Levi agar tetap diam dan topinya terpasang dengan baik. Merasakan bagaimana serabut kain lembut itu menyentuh daun telinganya dan menjaganya dari dingin.

"Erwin?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Levi," Erwin nyengir lugas, "kau tahu, desain rumahku itu lumayan luas, lho. Kalau sudah berbentuk jadi rumah, mau ditempati bersama?"


End file.
